The Girl with a Heart of Ice
by KenTheKing
Summary: Everyone has a secret. A secret that nobody is to know. Hazel has one too. However, even if she wants to tell it, she can't Even she doesn't know. Follow the Nuzlocke Journey of Hazel as she uncovers the truth behind her past. The important part is... Will she embrace it? Rated T because it's a Nuzlocke. Better than other stories. Thanks to Curse of the Ninth for Inspiration.
1. Prologue

**Nuzlocke, the Story**

**Prologue**

"What is your name child..?" Somebody was speaking. His voice was soothing, and compelled me to reply. I traced out my lips with scratchy fingers and pried them open. My teeth were flawless, clean of any impurity.

"Hazel. Who are you, what is this place? Why am I here?" I flinched at my voice, it was hoarse, scratchy and unclean. I slowly opened my eyes. The sun had long gone, and a faint candle was the only source of light.

"Ah, you can finally speak. My name is Samuel Oak. I found in Viridian Forest and escorted you to my cabin. What were you doing out there, alone?" My mind was blank. What was I doing out there? What is Viridian Forest?"

"I don't get you, what are you talking about? All I remember is leaving on a ship headed for Pallet Town, do you know where it is?" I eased myself onto my elbows and groaned. Every one of my bones felt on the verge of crumbling. The Oak guy grimaced.

"I was afraid of that you see…" He poured himself a glass of tea and offered me some. I declined, anxious for any news. "It's only a theory, but… I believe you were on the S.S Titanic?" I nodded, the ship was rumored to be the fastest and strongest of all the ships. Nothing was its equal. "The S.S Titanic crashed into the Seafoam Islands. While several people made it off, a gigantic Bird Pokémon froze them all to their peril." I stumbled. My family, everyone I ever cared about… gone in an instant. The worst part? I didn't remember anything. I couldn't even grieve them!

**Hiya! KenTheKing here and I hope you enjoy this new of mine.**

**My first ever extremely boring yet informal A/N is at the end of**

**Chapter 1 which will be uploaded in about 3 minutes after I publish this.**

**I assure you, the actual chapter isn't so bad. I didn't like the prologue but it's crucial to the main storyline.**


	2. Awakening

**Nuzlocke, the Story**

**Chapter 1**

**I hope everyone liked the preview.**

**So far, the main character only remembers their name.**

**I would like to thank Curse of the Ninth for inspiration and hope for this story.**

**If asked, I would take it down in an instant for it collides with many of the base facts like nuzlocke and adventure.**

**Go Red! (Mike)**

**This first chapter won't have any deaths because I have to build a story before the violence comes in.**

"Hazel. If you were aboard the S.S Titanic, you must have a memory of the crash. Are you sure you remember nothing that would help us with the search for the Pokémon?" I shook my head.

"I'd help you, if I knew any more than you do. I've got nothing, really. Honest!" Oak sighed but managed a smile.

"Not to worry. I think I still have a way to help you. I have a plane that heads for the Hoenn region, where the S.S Titanic came from. I believe if you follow me, we may find a way to get you back home." Samuel arched an eyebrow as he gestured at my waist. I'm curious though, are you a Pokémon Trainer?" At my blank expression, Oak chuckled. "I suppose you wouldn't know, let me see those." Oak held several spheres in his hands, each of them were the same in size, but had different colors and designs.

"What are those? I've never seen them before." Oak laughed.

"These are Pokéballs. They are containment devices used for capturing creatures called Pokémon." Oak pressed the button on one of the spheres, and it opened.

"_**Nuzleaf! Nuzleaf!" **_The Grass and Dark type Pokémon leaped out of the Pokéball and bowed in front of me. I hesitated, I was certain I knew this creature. That I cared for it, loved it even. But all I felt then was a blankness in my heart.

"Oak, I want to go to Hoenn, I want to retrieve my memories. Help me, please!" I fell to my knees in front of him and let the tears I was holding back fall to the ground.

**(Pallet Airport, Kanto region)**

"This is Pallet Town, the place I was headed?" I was enraged. While the family I never knew perished on their way here, Pallet was so… beautiful. It shouldn't have been the final destination family. A reason for an orphan.

"It sure is. The one and only most beautiful place in the world. Better than Fuchsia if you ask me." Oak grinned and tossed me a bagel. "You must be starving. Eat up because I know Birch and it'll be a miracle when he realizes it becomes dinnertime. A determined one, he is." I took a bite out of the bagel. It was still warm, filled to the crust with delicious cheese and well-salted.

"Thanks for your help, Oak. Are you a professor too? I guess I should call you Professor Oak. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" Oak, no Professor Oak laughed.

"Thanks. Me and Birch are more like field researchers though." A boy plopped himself next to us and grinned.

"Hiya professor! I got two more entries for the Kanto region since we'll be leaving soon. Since the 2nd class seats were full, I had to get 1st class. I hope you don't mind." The boy noticed me sitting next to the professor and winked. "This girl you were talking about? Doesn't look that special, but kinda cute! My name's Ash. I work for Professor Oak. I'm one of the holders of the Pokédex. Your name is?"

"I'm Hazel. I have no clue where I'm from and what the hell I'm supposed to be doing. Nice to meet you, Ash." Smiling all the way, Ash scrambled out of the building. "What's a Pokédex?" Professor Oak produced a purple machine from his right pocket.

"This here is a Pokédex. This is Generation I (REGIONAL VERSION), the first one ever made. I made 3 of these. I made exactly 3 for each region. Those were the original data collection ones." Oak slipped out another Pokédex. This one was lighter and looked more like a toy rather than a tool. "The new Pokédex models aren't for data collection at all. Instead, I give them to new trainers for a better experience with Pokémon. They aren't as valuable, but much cheaper for mass manufacture."

"May I have one? Please? Preferably one for Hoenn. I'd only be borrowing it." Professor Oak handed me an orange Pokédex. It had a sleek cover and it looked new.

"You can keep it. That's one of the original Pokédex models. It was originally for somebody else but I reformed it because that person… passed away." He paused to wipe away a tear that he tried to conceal. "Anyway, I stored the data that was in there originally and wiped it. All you have to do is insert your own information and it's yours." I took the device and gazed at it. It looked so familiar, like I had it before…

"Are you sure you made only 6 originals?" Oak arched an eyebrow, which he seemed to do often.

"Hahaha, you got me. Actually, 3 more were made for each region for the siblings of the original Pokédex models. This is a second generation Pokédex. How did you know?"

"I just… Felt something weird. As if everything is messed up. I'm not sure that anything is the way it is. Am I going nuts? Why don't the other Pokéballs open?" The previous night, the two of us had tried to release the Pokémon from the other Pokéballs but they refused to reveal the contents.

"Maybe they're broken. I'll send them to Kurt. He'll have them ready for us by the time we reach Hoenn." Professor Oak inserted the Pokéballs into a machine, and after a brief exchange with another old man, came back. "He agreed to fix them. There's hop for them so don't worry. Anyway, let's try to pry something from your memory. Something useful. " I shook my head.

"I only remember my name, Hazel."

"Last name?"

"Nope."

"Family?"

"Not a clue."

"Pets?"

"We've got to leave that to Kurt."

"At the very least, can you try to image out a home town? Since Ash is going on his Hoenn journey soon, maybe he can find your family along the way."

"I don't think so. What if my family perished in the ship wreck? What if the Bird Pokémon destroyed them? What if-"

"Try to be optimistic. Your family might've sent you on a Pokémon journey to Pallet Town. Many people I know send their children to me so I can give them their starter Pokémon and a Pokédex. You're probably one of them. Remember yesterday? When you were going mad with grief over your lost family? It could've all been for nothing. I bet your family is at home, anxiously waiting for any sign of you."

"Could it be true? But… I already have Pokémon. It doesn't make sense if I was sent to you. It can't be possible!" I fingered Nuzleaf's Pokéball. After my initial shock, I had grown fond of the Pokémon. It gave me hope that my past wasn't completely buried.

"Many people already have Pokémon when they start their journey. It doesn't make a huge difference. The fact that Nuzleaf is a Hoenn Pokémon aids our conclusion that you're from Hoenn."

"**The plane bound for Littleroot Central is now accepting passengers. Please show your identification and ticket to the flight attendants upon entry."**

"That's our cue to go. I hope Ash remembered to bring our tickets because if he didn't, he's gonna regret it." Professor Oak grumbled. This made me realize Ash wasn't the best guy to be around in an emergency.

"Hoenn. Here we come.

**(Kurt's Cabin. Ilex Forest.)**

"What are these things? I can't believe these are Pokéballs. I mean sure, they're made exactly the same but these don't open no matter what!" Kurt brought down a hammer and nailed the Pokéball on the button. "It doesn't even break!" Kurt collapsed to the ground, his clothes clinging to his body. "What kind of foul magic is this?"

"Need help?" A man in a wheelchair entered the room.

"Pryce! What happened to you after the events?" Pryce disappeared after having been revealed as the leader of Team Rocket. At least, the second leader. The original leader seized back control after hearing of the battle.

"You know, repenting. I'm going to do everything I can to redeem myself. To my Lapras, to the world. Let me see those Pokéballs." Kurt handed over the devices. "These were frozen. In the inside. We need Blaine and Flannery to properly unfreeze them."

"I'll call the Pokémon Association right away. Have you told anyone of your return?" Pryce shook his head.

"I'd rather not. I'll be waiting in my Gym for further challengers, but I wish to rest from my time in the 4th dimension. I've seen some… horrifying things in there." Kurt nodded and helped Pryce onto a bed.

"Rest. I'll ask for Blaine first thing tomorrow. Want me to tell you the name of the girl you saved?"

"What is it?"

"It's Hazel. She'll be grateful for your help. She apparently lost her memories."

"What a nice name…" Pryce looked worried for a second, but managed a smile. "I hope she comes to challenge my Gym one day."

**This is going to become my main story to all of those who don't like it, sorry.**

**I'll be deleting the other stories soon, review if you don't want me to.**

**I'm going to be a better writer for this story I promise.**

**The Tears of Nature won't be deleted because I still have some inspiration for it.**

**If anyone is angry about it, review.**

**I hope you continue to read my stories!**

**Oh yeah a brief explanation might be necessary.**

**Hazel is a confused girl with a warped past. She got in a shipwreck but appeared in Viridian Forest. Her starter Pokémon will be shown later when/if Kurt manages to fix the Pokéballs. Her current Pokémon is a Nuzleaf which is about Lvl 21~23. However, this won't be the Pokémon she starts with; you'll see what I mean.**

**Curse of the Ninth is one of my favorite authors but I haven't favorite yet.**

**I was touched by the nuzlocke story and decided to get started on my own. Mine will be more story than battle but I'm going to perfect my writing skills on Pokémon battles while reading more.**

**Here's a little insight to Cinnabar Island's peril. (The next Chapter)**

The sky was black with the fury of Cinnabar Volcano. Most everyone fled to Pallet when the earth began to shake. An old man knelt in front of a ruined mansion, alone.

"I shall not leave my home… I was born in Cinnabar, and if it comes to it I'll end it here."

Blaine closed his eyes and prayed.

"Get up bald guy!" A young man, in his 20's, grabbed Blaine by his arm and pulled him to his feet. Blaine shoved him aside and growled.

"I will not abandon Cinnabar! It's my home." The man, Green, sighed.

"The things precious to us have to end some day. We have to accept it. No. sometimes, we must embrace it. Nothing lasts forever. The mortality of it all is the true value of life." Blaine allowed the man to escort him to a boat.

"Green. I misjudged you. I thought you were no better than Giovanni, that you treated Pokémon as your tools not lives. Forgive me." Green grinned.

"Nothing to forgive. Half of the time, I thought I was too."


End file.
